The Very Best of Friends
by reliablytold
Summary: Lestrolly fic. A series of adorable ficlets about my two favorite characters.Says K on the inside, but I actually rated it T because I used a naughty-ish word.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I've been wanting to write a Lestrade/Molly Ficlet for an very long time, SO NOW IM GOING TO DO IT! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. However, flattery and constructive critiscism is suggested! This song is based on the adorable song by JRA, (By Chance) You and I. But, it is not a song fic. No offence intended, but I'm not a fan of song fics. That song's cute situations and pickup line just inspired me :)**

_**Pairing; Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade. AKA Lestrolly.  
Rating; K+ cause I'm paranoid. Might change if this becomes more than a oneshot.  
Warnings; Fluff and cuteness. Vomiting may occur. Possible Season 2 spoilers. Also, for convenience to myself, Greg and his wife are currently in the process of divorce, so don't complain about it. Look at the heading, it says "Warnings". I warned you!**_

Molly threw her dress onto the floor and burst into tears. She had entered the sweet safety of her flat, just a few blocks from the party she had just been at. She scrambled to remove her jewelry, and pulled the pins out of her hair, leaving it completely down, voluminous and curly at her shoulders. She was standing in the middle of her bedroom, left only in her heels and the lovely- and expensive- lingerie she saved up for a month to buy. What had she been thinking? Molly knew that Sherlock would see right through her. And there, in front of all their friends, he decimated her! Took her down to the barest strip of dignity, and then attempted to balm the wound with sympathy. The pity thrown haphazardly at her was almost as painful as the embarrassment. She kicked off the heels, and sighed in relief, as they had been practically stabbing her feet. Not even bothering with clothing, she easily slid on her fluffy pink robe and tied the belt into a cute-sy little bow. Half a moment later, there was a soft but audible knock at her door. Even with the events of the night considered, Molly hoped it was Sherlock- though she quickly dispelled that theory. His knock was harsh and loud. This one had come from a kinder hand. After slipping on her slippers, she padded off to the door, and took a deep breath to compose herself. Behind it, she found Detective Lestrade starting to walk away.

"Greg?" She said his name quietly, but fortunately he was able to hear her. He turned around a little too quickly, and lost his balance.

"Molly!" He grinned for a moment, but wiped it off his face, remembering why he came. She held the door wider, and nodded at him, signaling entrance.

"Molly- I came here to. Well I... I came to check on you."

"I'm fine. Absolutely fine." As she said it, a tear escaped her eye. She was normally so strong, but the concern from her friend brought her to the edge. Greg stepped forward and wrapped her in a kind embrace. Neither spoke, but their somewhat unknown bond was acknowledged by both parties. He smoothed down her hair, and patted her back, and hummed soothingly her favorite song. They moved to her couch, and she curled into his side.

Molly and Greg were in a completely platonic relationship. The very best of friends, but never anything more. They met through their jobs, even before Sherlock Holmes came into their scene. The Detective Inspector had occasionally needed to come in for paper work on murder cases, and Molly always seemed to be working when he needed something. After a year of friendly greetings, they met for a beer with other co-workers and mutual friends, they kept a close correspondence outside the office. After several years, they had become almost family.

"Hush now love, it's alright. Holmes is a complete, arse, eh?" This made Molly giggle, and a smile appeared for only a moment.

"Yes, I'm afraid he is. What did I see? He's always so terribly cruel. I- why would I go for a man like that?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Lestrade muttered. Molly pretended not to hear.

After a bit, Molly made tea for two, and they watched a movie on the telly. About 40 minutes in, he fell very much asleep. Now that Greg and his wife were split, the longevity of his visit wasn't an issue, so Molly didn't bother waking him. Instead, she pulled his shoes off, and tucked him in with a blanket and pillow, then headed into her own small room. As she slept, romantic dreams of a grey haired detective in lieu of a raven hair one pranced around in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much to Kayleighh and Chocolate Honey Apples for the reviews, and a big thanks to those who favorited/ subscibed to this story. :D You seriously make my day! I'm sorry this took so long, I'll do my best to update more frequently, but I can't make any promises... I dedicate this chapter to Dennis Florine, who writes some of the most beautiful love songs. (my favorite is Breathe Me In)

_**Pairing; Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade. AKA Lestrolly.  
Rating; T  
Warnings; Same as in chapter one. Though, I have one additional reminder. These are not going to be in a point a to point b format, I will be jumping a bit. I will be chronological, but this is sort of like a series of one-shots that are all related in a very basic form.**_

"Molly?" Greg asked as he quietly rapped on the door. He was visiting his friend at work, carrying in his hand a bag of take-out from a Chinese not far away from the hospital. Molly was standing over a body, checking out the exterior injuries. She looked up with a school-girlish smile, and stripped her hands of her plastic gloves.

"Greg! Good to see you." He stepped in through the door, and looked at Molly's attire. Underneath her white lab coat, she had donned a light purple sweater with kittens printed on it, and brown pants that didn't quite reach the tops of her shoes. Her dark hair was sloppily tied on top of her head, and she wore a touch of pink lipstick. She looked perfect. Greg felt a sudden bout of heat fall over his face, delighted to see her.

"So, once you finish up with this chap, what d'you say? You, me, crappy take-out?" Molly nodded, and zipped up the deceased man in a bag, rolling him out of the room. Greg waited patiently, fiddling with his phone until she reentered 10 minutes later, out of her lab coat and gloves, with her hair more neatly put in a ponytail.

The pair went outside of the building, sitting on a bench with their lunch. After a few moments of silence, Molly dared a look at Greg, and found that their eyes met. She turned slightly pink, and looked away, chewing on her bottom lip. Then, she suddenly stopped, straightened her back, and turned to Greg.

"Greg?" He too had turned, and his full attention was hers.

"Yeah?" He responded, mouth full of food.

"Greg," She restarted.

"We've been good friends for a long while now, and since you divorce is getting finalized, I figure it's finally safe to say something. I've come to see that you're the best man I know, and I'd like to go on a date with you. So, this is me, asking you for a date." He silently stared for a while, and Molly couldn't decipher the message in his eyes. After a while of uncomfortable eye contact, she looked down.

"Okay, no nevermind. Forget I said anything, lets-"

"No, no Molly. I don't want to forget." He interrupted, now showing a goofy grin.

"I'd like to, yes. That'd be good." He continued.

"Oh. Oh! Well thats brilliant then. Okay. So... when?" Molly was now very pink with excitement, overjoyed that this was working out as she wanted.

"Tonight? Dinner, movie, drinks?" Greg suddenly realized he was sounding a bit over-eager, so he leaned back and crossed his arms, exuding cool-ness. Or at least, he thought so.

"Yes, that would be good. Very good!" She grinned, and habitually checked her watch. Lunch was about over. The pair ate in harmony, enjoying the weather and eachother. They soon finished, and Molly had a police excort back into her workspace. Upon exchanging goodbyes, Molly planted a sweet peck on Greg's cheek that made him feel like a schoolboy in love for the first time. He was soon aware of the cliche-ness of the feeling, but at that point, didn't really care.

**FINAL AUTHORS NOTE OF THIS CHAPTER! I am in need of a beta reader, so if you're interested, my skype name is thatkelsigirl, feel free to drop me a message! I never check my fanfiction account's inbox. Sorry these are so short, but I like to get to the important bits, and not bore myself.**


End file.
